Escuridão
by Phillipa Van Persie
Summary: É um romance, sem dúvida. Amargo, com certeza. Não esperem alegria, e caso ela surja, nunca terá grande longevidade. É, acima de tudo, uma história triste. Negra. A escuridão.
1. Default Chapter

**Escuridão**

_Por Phillipa Van Persie_

**N/A 1: **Esta é a primeira fanfiction que escrevo sob a identidade de Phillipa Van Persie. É um romance, sem dúvida. Amargo, com certeza. Não esperem alegria, e caso ela surja, nunca terá grande longevidade. É, acima de tudo, uma história triste. Negra. A escuridão. Realmente não aconselhável se procuras uma leitura alegre.

**N/A 2: **Todo o texto a _itálico_ representa escritos ou recordações. As falas das personagens serão apresentadas "entre aspas". E sempre antecedidas por um travessão.

**N/A 3: **Não se pode considerar um capítulo. Talvez por isso, o tenha nomeado de 'prólogo'. É, talvez, uma pequena introdução, uma apresentação da actual vida das duas personagens mais importantes do enredo. De qualquer forma, espero comentários. Todo o tipo de comentários. Os elogiosos. Os depreciativos. Aqueles que apenas dizem algo como 'eu li, e está uma porcaria'. Qualquer coisa. Claro que críticas construtivas são muito apreciadas, e sugestões também.

**Disclaimer: **A única coisa que me pertence nesta história é o 'argumento'. Todas as personagens envolvidas, salvo raras excepções, são propriedade de J.K.Rowling, a escritora da série Harry Potter. Escrevo esta história apenas por diversão. Se é que se pode chamar de 'diversão' escrever coisas tristes.

**CAPÍTULO UM**

'_Querido diário,_

_Não sei há quanto tempo estou aqui. Não necessariamente aqui, neste hospital. Mas no mundo negro em que a minha alma mergulhou. Sem pára-quedas. De repente, sem aviso. Sei que vejo tudo escuro, e as poucas zonas de alguma luminosidade são cobertas por nuvens muito rapidamente. Não será neste novo hospício onde me internaram que as coisas mudarão.'_

Uma jovem, de ar doce, fechou o pequeno caderno preto que tinha em mãos. O rosto, apesar de bonito, estava invariavelmente marcado por uma tristeza profunda. Ginevra Weasley não sentia dor física. Apenas psicológica.

Respirou fundo, olhando resignada para as nuas paredes que a rodeavam. Branco. Paz. Exactamente o contrário do que se passava no mundo mágico. Negro. Guerras. Mortes.

* * *

_- "Ginny, por favor, sai daqui!"_

_A ruiva não deu ouvidos à recomendação do pai, continuando a correr desalmadamente atrás do mesmo, de varinha em punho._

_- "Não. Nem penses. Vou ajudar, no que me for possível." _

_Apesar da situação de aperto, Arthur não pode deixar de sorrir à filha. Sempre fora determinada e, acima de tudo, muito teimosa._

_- "Estou a dizê-lo para teu bem. É perigoso. Regressa à Toca, é a última vez que to digo."_

_Nenhum dos dois parou de correr. Ginny ignorou, uma vez mais, o que lhe fora dito. Percorreram os restantes quilómetros em silêncio. Silêncio esse que foi quebrado por dois estrondos. Primeiro um, cuja justificação surgiu no horizonte. Devoradores da Morte. Muitos. Imensos._

_Depois, outro. Ginny tropeçara numa enorme raiz, ficará com o pé preso, e caíra. Arthur olha para trás. Olha para a frente. Decide-se por continuar._

_- "Será mais seguro para ti.", ainda murmura. E corre, a uma tremenda velocidade, em direcção aos inimigos, confiante de que os reforços chegarão. Não chegam. E vê-se, subitamente, rodeado de escuridão. Capas negras. Muitas. Imensas. Uma das capas avança, varinha empunhada, murmurando feitiços torturantes. Gemidos de dor. Risadas doentias. Novo feitiço. Verde. Negro. Escuridão. E as capas desaparecem._

_Ginny observa tudo, chorando e gritando de sofrimento. O pai. Morto. E ela nada fizera para o impedir. Sofrimento. Muito. Imenso._

_- "Malfoy." Foi a sua última palavra, antes de entrar no Inferno. Do qual, desde então, nunca mais saíra._

_- "Malfoy"._

* * *

- "Draco Malfoy, foi considerado culpado. Não será enviado para Azkaban, que foi dominada pelo seu odioso Mestre. Mas terá que cumprir pena. 7 anos. Numa cela deste tribunal."

O homem a quem eram dirigidas estas palavras não esboçou qualquer tipo de reacção à sua leitura, nem tão pouco ofereceu resistência quando foi bruscamente agarrado por outros dois homens, muito mais corpulentos que ele.

Era transportado para a escuridão. A escuridão. A mesma que assombrava a vida da jovem Weasley. Sozinha no mundo. Sem família. Todos mortos. Um por um. Negro. Escuro. Sem amigos. Todos motos. Um por um. Negro. Escuro. A escuridão.


	2. 6 meses de escuridão

**Escuridão**

_Por Phillipa Van Persie_

**N/A 1: **Queria agradecer as reviews. Foram poucas, mas deram um grande ânimo para continuar a escrever. Espero não decepcionar ninguém e que gostem tanto de a ler como eu de a escrever. Este capítulo é pequeno e os desenvolvimentos são poucos. Mas é preciso que a história seja assim desenvolvida. Como devem imaginar, esta história não pode ser escrita assim, do pé para a mão. De qualquer forma, espero que gostem!

**Disclaimer: **A única coisa que me pertence nesta história é o 'argumento'. Todas as personagens envolvidas, salvo raras excepções, são propriedade de J.K.Rowling, a escritora da série Harry Potter. Escrevo esta história apenas por diversão. Se é que se pode chamar de 'diversão' escrever coisas tristes.

**CAPÍTULO DOIS**

O dia amanhecia claro e solarengo. Branco. Paz. Exactamente o contrário do que se passava no coração de Ginevra Weasley. A mesma jovem que abria agora os olhos, depois de mais uma noite pesarosa. Como sempre, os pesadelos perturbaram-lhe o sono. Negro. Guerras. Mortes. Escuridão. A escuridão.

Demorou a reconhecer onde estava. Os olhos esperavam as paredes azuis. As malfadadas paredes azuis. Aquelas que a encarceraram durante 6 meses. Agora, esse papel cabia às brancas. Às paredes brancas. Paz.

Perdida que estava nos seus pensamentos, negros pensamentos, não deu pela entrada de uma outra jovem no seu quarto. Esta, uma gorducha sorridente, de longos cabelos loiros e olhos de um azul profundo, segurava nos seus braços um tabuleiro.

- "Bom dia, Ginny. Como foi a noite? Trouxe-te um delicioso pequeno-almoço." – A loira, sorrindo novamente, pousou o tabuleiro na mesa-de-cabeceira que onde na noite anterior Ginny poisara o caderno preto.

Contudo, não fez qualquer tipo de gesto. Não respondeu. Continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Mergulhada estava nos seus pensamentos. Negros pensamentos. Negro. Guerras. Mortes. Escuridão. A escuridão.

- "Tens razão em não responder, querida, desculpa. É que nem me apresentei. Chamo-me Érica. Acho que vamos ser boas amigas."

Silêncio. Ginny continuou deitada, perdida na sua mente escura. A escuridão. Érica ainda tentou, em vão, estabelecer contacto com a ruiva, mas o esforço não obteve lucros. Decidiu então que o melhor a fazer era dar-lhe espaço. Já a tinham avisado que não seria uma tarefa fácil. Saiu do quarto, fechando a porta delicadamente.

Vírginia permaneceu na cama, ajeitando-se apenas de forma a ficar sentada. As costas apoiadas. Olhou para a mesa-de-cabeceira. Esticou o braço e puxou o caderno preto. Leu, calmamente, todas as palavras escritas. Uma a uma. Desde aquele mal-afortunado dia. Desde o dia em que a escuridão lhe surgira na vida. A escuridão. Fazia 6 meses.

'_Querido diário,_

_Não percebo. As pessoas falam comigo como se fosse uma criança. "Acho que vamos ser boas amigas", diz ela. Que amigas? Não preciso de amigas. Não preciso de nada. Aliás, não percebo o que estou aqui a fazer. Estou cansada. Chegam-se perto de mim, sorriem amigavelmente, mostram toda a sua pena. Não preciso que tenham pena de mim. Não preciso de nada. Só preciso que me deixem em paz. _

_Será assim tão difícil perceber?_

_  
Sinto que o dia, hoje, é especial. Não sei porquê. Não faço ideia de que dia seja. Foi uma opção minha, tu sabes. Escrever sem datas. Mas creio que hoje, hoje, faz alguns meses de que tudo aquilo aconteceu. De que o vi partir. Sem o evitar. A culpa é minha, eu sei que é. Quem merecia ter-se ido era eu. Afinal, que estou a fazer aqui?'_

Algumas lágrimas insistiam em pender. Ginny não chorava muito. Quando o fazia, era interiormente. Mente negra. Negro. Guerras. Mortes. Escuridão. A escuridão. Fechou os olhos com força. Decidiu levantar-se. Já há algum tempo que não andava.

Estava fraca. Não comia há dias. Nem ela sabia bem quantos. Não fazia ideia de há quanto tempo não dormia direito. As pernas tremeram-lhe, agarrou-se ao pé da cama mas não o fez a tempo de evitar a queda.

E assim deixou-se ficar. No chão. Chorando. Negro. Guerras. Mortes. Escuridão. A escuridão.

* * *

- "Não. Não quis comer nada." – Algo desiludida, Érica informava a directora do manicómio do ocorrido no quarto de Ginny.

- "Tentaste, ao menos. Vamos com calma. Informaram-nos que seria complicado. Afinal, ela não fala, simplesmente. Desde que viu o pai morrer."

- "Tenho tanta pena dela… Coitada. Tão jovem, e a sofrer tanto. Já estava algo deprimida, apenas ela e o pai sobreviveram ao ataque à Toca, à original. E depois… Ver o pai sofrer um ataque de Devoradores da Morte. Não quero nem imaginar!"

- "É realmente triste. Mas, já dizia a minha avó, não vale a pena chorar sobre o leite derramado. Agora o que temos que fazer é tentar que ela se sinta bem connosco. E então, pode ser que a pouco e pouco ela se solte. E quem sabe, volte a falar. Conto contigo para essa missão."

- "Farei o que me for possível. Acha que lá devo ir agora?"

- "Não. Nada disso. Deixa-a estar. Sozinha. Não creio que a melhor solução seja estar 'sempre' em cima dela. Dílhe tempo. E espaço, essencialmente."

* * *

Um pontapé na parede. Um urro de dor. Draco Malfoy estava realmente irritado. Sentia a Marca Negra queimar-lhe o braço como nunca antes. O Mestre chamava por ele. Certamente não tinha sido informado da sua captura. E o loiro não sabia como o avisar.

Tinha sido realmente idiota ao andar por Londres na sua aparência normal. Sabia que tinha o Ministério à perna, mas achou que um simples passeio não fosse criar problemas. Estava enganado. Como estava enganado. Afinal, os aurores não eram tão estúpidos como ele pensara. Tinha sido capturado. E bem. Apesar do plano adversário ter sido quase perfeito, Draco estava realmente irritado por se ter deixado enganar. Ele, Draco Malfoy. E não fazia a mínima ideia de como sair daquele local.

Um novo pontapé. Um novo urro de dor. Olhou em volta. Tudo sombrio. Negro. Guerras. Mortes. Escuridão. A escuridão.


End file.
